Field of Invention
The present invention is associated with electronic teaching aids; specifically an electronically augmented display board that is user-interactive.
Educational display boards in current use generally exist as non-interactive pictorials hanging on classroom walls. These display boards are thin inexpensive cardboard or plastic sheets imprinted with graphics and text depicting relational information, yet they provide no mechanism to foster the process of learning.